


Worth The Risk

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Post-Flirting with Social Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Spoilers, maybe? sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE NEWEST SANDERS ASIDESVirgil worries about the decision he made.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Nico Flores
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this makes any sense at all but I absolutely needed to write something immediately after the new Asides, I hope this is somewhat coherent and that you enjoy it!

Virgil’s pacing was going to wear a hole in the floor at this rate, but he couldn’t stop. Standing still meant his mind started moving even faster than it already was, and shadows started to creep into the edges of his vision, and the memory of Thomas sitting across a table from Nico played over and over and  _ over _ again-

God, he wasn’t ready for this. 

He kept pacing, across his bedroom and back, as fast as he could manage without breaking a sweat. His hands were restless, constantly switching between flapping and fidgeting, and there was a weightless feeling in the pit of his stomach that refused to go away. Nothing he did could fully block out the images of the food court, of that rainbow pin, of Thomas and Nico and-

No. This was a good thing. He needed to remember that. This was what Roman had always wanted, what Patton was quietly longing for, what even Logan had admitted might be beneficial for Thomas. And after seeing how Thomas looked at Nico, even after a single day… 

He couldn’t mess this up. He had taken the risk, had put everything on the line for Roman and for Thomas, and it had paid off. Second-guessing wasn’t an option anymore. 

Groaning, he shoved his hands through his hair. That was the whole problem. There was no turning back now, no matter what happened. From now on, this guy was going to be  _ part of Thomas’s history,  _ whether this whole new thing they had worked out or not. There was never going to be a time where Thomas hadn’t met Nico, going forward, and just thinking about that fact made everything feel so much more significant. So much more real. So much more dangerous.

What had he done? 

Sure, Thomas was happy  _ now,  _ but he had been happy with his last boyfriend, too! How was Virgil supposed to know whether or not this would turn out any different? What was he going to do if this all went wrong, and it was all his fault for letting it happen in the first place? Or, worse, if he was the one who ruined it? What would Thomas think of him then?

What would  _ Roman _ think of him then?

He was so close to fixing things. So close to finally feeling comfortable, like he belonged. But everything was changing all at once, and he didn’t know how to handle it all. First Remus, then Janus, now Nico… More opportunities for Virgil to slip up, to make a mistake that he couldn’t recover from. It was all so unpredictable, so precarious, so…

The shadows were back, he realized, creeping up the walls and inching across the floor towards him, even with his frantic pacing. There was no stopping Anxiety. Not when he had chosen to stand instead of flee, to push Thomas towards the unknown instead of pulling him away.

He was terrified. Of the uncertain future, of every single thing that could go wrong, of pain hidden around every corner. But then he thought, again, about the way Thomas had smiled. The way Roman had put a grateful hand on his shoulder. The way they both seemed so indescribably happy at something Virgil had done. 

Maybe, just maybe, seeing that was worth the massive risk he had taken. 

Maybe that was why he had done it in the first place. 

And even if it did all go wrong, maybe he could live with that. As long as he made the others happy, just for a little while.


End file.
